


Un peu moins seul

by NedMalone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gabriel - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sabriel Fluff, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NedMalone/pseuds/NedMalone
Summary: Gabriel à vécu tant d'épreuves dans sa longue vie, tout ce dont il a besoin est un peu d'aide de temps en temps.





	Un peu moins seul

**Author's Note:**

> Mon premier one-shot sur ao3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !

~  
Sam s’éveilla en sursaut de son cauchemar, les membres tremblants et le front ruisselant de sueur. Ses yeux scrutèrent à tout vitesse l’obscurité de la chambre dans l’angoisse de découvrir l’ange des Enfers, avec son éternel sourire sarcastique plaqué au coin des lèvres. Lorsqu’il vit que sa crainte se trouvait infondée, le plus jeune des Winchester autorisa sa respiration à se calmer, et il se réinstalla dans son lit plus confortablement. Là, ses doigts massant doucement ses tempes, il se détendit, délia les muscles de ses épaules qui s’étaient raidis durant son sommeil agité. Les cauchemars concernant Lucifer l’angoissaient encore énormément, malgré les années écoulées. Avec un soupir, Sam se leva et enfila rapidement un pantalon et une veste, dans l’idée d’aller se rafraîchir les idées dehors. Il s’assura rapidement que son frère aille bien, prit le couteau anti-démon et un peu d’eau bénite (on est jamais trop prudent), et sortit de la chambre de motel. Une fois à l’extérieur, il inspira de longues bouffées d’air pour chasser l’odeur de renfermé de la petite pièce qui s’était insinuée dans ses poumons durant la nuit. L’air de l’Oregon lui rappela quelques souvenirs de chasse avec Dean, auxquels il sourit doucement. Il allait s’éloigner lorsqu’il entendit un bruit insolite. Un léger bruissement dans l’air, quasiment imperceptible. Comme un battement d’aile.  
Sam se raidit. Les Winchester ne gardaient pas de très bons souvenirs des interventions angéliques impromptues, et certains anges pouvaient se montrer vraiment violents. En se maudissant de ne pas avoir pris de lame d’ange avec lui, Sam s’avança prudemment vers la source du bruit. Ça semblait venir de derrière le complexe… Sam se positionna lentement dos au mur de béton, priant silencieusement pour que les feuilles mortes ne craquent pas sous ses pieds. Il risqua enfin un coup d’œil, et… il le vit. Assis sur le sol, dos à lui, il y’avait Gabriel. L’archange était recroquevillé sur lui-même et ses ailes, immenses, l’entouraient en flottant doucement dans les airs, entraînant avec elles les feuilles rouges qui jonchaient le sol dans une sorte d’ultime valse avant de les laisser choir à nouveau quelques centimètres plus loin. Les ailes de l’ange clignotaient, comme si elles hésitaient à se dévoiler, laissant apercevoir par moment la silhouette de Gabriel. Un profond sentiment de mélancolie émanait de cette scène. Sam n’avait jamais vu Gabriel aussi… triste. Il n’y avait pas d’autres mots.  
Rangeant ses armes, le Winchester s’approcha de l’archange avant de s’asseoir à côté de lui, ne provoquant guère plus de réaction qu’un simple « Bonjour » à peine murmuré. Ils restèrent là quelques, simplement ensemble, à regarder la nuit se teindre doucement en violet puis en indigo dans un art millénaire, en recouvrant et mouchant petit à petit les orbes parsemés sous la voûte céleste. Et lorsque le tableau prit une couleur rose clair, Sam acheva le silence doux d’un « Gabriel ? »  
-Hum ? lui répondit l’intéressé, la bouche toujours couverte par l’étreinte de ses bras. Sam le regarda plus franchement, lui évitait ses coups d’œil. Les légers tremblements de l’archange n’avaient pas échappé à son ami, ainsi que l’air las et les traînées humides qui coupaient son visage. Ça faisait mal à Sam de voir Gabriel comme ça, lui qui était si drôle d’habitude ! Le plus grand des deux reprit la parole :  
-Gabriel, qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
Le plus petit haussa les épaules et retourna à la contemplation de ses arbres, à l’abri derrière ses ailes semi-invisibles. Coupé du monde, reclus. Au final, toujours seul, mais de sa propre initiative.  
Gabriel vit du coin de l’œil celui qu’il aime surnommer « Moose » se relever et tourner les talons. Le cœur de l’archange eut un sursaut de panique. Non, pas lui aussi.  
Sam sentit plus qu’il ne vit quelque chose arrêter son avancée, ériger une fine barrière devant lui. C’était diffus, comme un souffle chaud qui l’englobait, et il pouvait apercevoir les quelques plumes hésitantes qui lui laissaient le loisir de voir le paysage devant lui. Les ailes de Gabriel étaient magnifiques, de la même couleur châtain que ses cheveux et parsemées de quelques touches d’or héritées de ses yeux. Sam tendit une main hésitante et effleura du bout du doigt une plume. Aussitôt l’entièreté de l’aile frémit et se volatilisa complétement.  
-Attends, s’il te plaît…  
Sam se retourna pour voir Gabriel, toujours à genoux dans les feuilles mortes. Ses larmes avaient recommencé à couler et mouillaient à présent ses joues. Ses yeux couleur whiskey le suppliaient muettement d’une telle intensité que Sam sentit un pic se ficher dans son cœur.  
-Oh, mon ange … murmura-t-il avant de tomber à genoux sur le sol humide et d’enlacer de toutes ses forces le plus petit. Lorsqu’il entendit des sanglots étouffés déchirer l’atmosphère, il se promit au fond de lui qu’il ne laisserait plus jamais Gabriel dans une telle détresse. Après un long moment, dans lequel le Soleil toucha de ses rayons la cime des arbres et quelques feuilles vinrent reflouer le linceul roux à leurs pieds, le plus jeune des archanges se calma un peu de sa tourmente et pu regarder à nouveau le Winchester dans les yeux. Délicatement, Sam chuchota :  
-Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive Gabriel ?  
Le regard du plus vieux, qui auparavant était plongé dans les yeux du chasseur, tomba dans le vague et Sam y lut sa souffrance. Gabriel avait-il peur de le mettre en mots ?  
En tout cas, Sam vit défiler dans les prunelles couleur d’or les mois d’esclavage passés auprès d’Asmodeus. Il sentit la peur croissante de l’archange, la douleur comme si c’était la sienne, chaque jours un peu plus présente, un peu plus vicieuse, les humiliations, les coups, le sang qui lui brouillait la vue, les rires stridents qui lui transperçaient le crâne, les chaînes, les barreaux, l’angoisse qui lui tordait le ventre ; la peau qui se déchire, qui laisse goutter le sang, trop de sang, les larmes qui dévalent les joues mais ne lavent rien du sang sur sa peau, qui ne lavent rien des visions de cauchemars qui s’impriment sur sa rétine, les cris qui explosent entre les murs rouillés, qui essayent de soulager la peine qui enfle dans sa pauvre enveloppe charnelle mais ce n’est jamais assez, jamais assez. Et l’aiguille, qui coupe la parole aussi sûrement qu’une lame.  
Sans aucune transition, Sam sentit aussi distinctement que si c’était lui, la lame de Lucifer s’enfoncer dans son ventre, il sentit la douleur, mais ce qui lui fit vraiment mal c’était le regard de Lucifer, son grand frère, complétement indifférent. Lucifer, celui qui lui avait enseigné à voler, à faire des farces, celui qui le consolait quand il avait peur de la foudre petit, celui qui l’avait emmené sur Terre pour la première fois, celui qui lui donnait l’amour dont le privait ses deux autres frères ; cet archange-là venait d’enfoncer sa lame dans le ventre de son petit frère pour aller poursuivre une rixe perdue depuis des millénaires.  
Le visage de Lucifer se transforma en celui de Michael, assoiffé de vengeance et le regard rempli de mépris. Sam se sentit remonter les années pour voir un jeune Gabriel, tiraillé entre ses deux frères qu’il aime plus que tout, plus que sa vie, être obligé de les voir s’entre-déchirer continuellement, être totalement impuissant et ignoré par son père et son dernier frère, prendre la décision de quitter le Paradis. Et désespérer de voir que personne n’avait remarqué son absence.  
Sam se vit à travers les yeux de Gabriel le jour de leur première rencontre au campus universitaire, il sentit quelque chose grandir dans la poitrine de Gabriel, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas s’y trouver, et que l’archange refoula immédiatement. Il revit toutes leurs rencontres, et sentit le cœur de Gabriel pulser plus vite lorsqu’il était là, il sentit cette pulsation grandir et grandir, et résonner encore et encore dans la tête de l’ange.  
Il vit Gabriel tourner en rond pendant des heures, il entendit mille pensées se presser dans sa tête, l’empêchant de s’y retrouver dans la guerre opposant ses frères. Puis il vit l’archange s’arrêter, comme sonné, Sam le vit se prendre la tête entre les mains et l’entendit murmurer un mot :  
-Amour …  
Puis le Panthéon. Lucifer et son sacrifice. Le Néant. Et Asmodeus.  
L’horrible cage, l’intolérable souffrance. Et un visage qui tournait dans sa tête, jours après jours. Une lumière dans les ténèbres.  
Et puis la lumière. Trop brusque, trop vive. Des ombres qui s’approchent, il ne peut rien distinguer. Ami ou Ennemi ? Il n’y a plus d’ami ici. Il doit se protéger tout seul.  
Et la vraie lumière. La libération. Et Sam juste en face de lui. Sam qui s’inquiète pour lui, qui essaye de le soigner. Les sentiments qui reviennent affluer, qui l’empêchent de réfléchir. Mais il se souvient d’avoir répété quelque chose dans l’ombre de sa cage, à mi-voix pour qu’on ne l’entende pas.  
« Tu peux l’aimer tant que tu veux, l’adorer, le vénérer, LUI ne t’aimeras jamais. Tu l’as blessé, tu as joué avec lui. Il te hait. »  
Sam revit devant ses yeux le Gabriel actuel, tremblant de voir la réaction du Winchester. Il venait de lui monter son âme, cabossée et malmenée par des siècles d’existence. Et il attendait son verdict.  
Le chasseur prit un regard tendre. Posa une main sur la joue de l’archange. Et l’embrassa. Sam se dit qu’ils devaient former un magnifique tableau, lui à genoux dans les feuilles rouges, son ange accroché à lui comme un naufragé à sa planche, s’embrassant sous les rayons naissants d’une journée d’automne.  
~


End file.
